


Storm Sente Remembers An Exchange With Sebastian Donovan

by StormSechs



Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Compulsive Heterosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormSechs/pseuds/StormSechs
Summary: Title says it all.
Relationships: Storm Sente/Sebastian Donovan
Kudos: 1





	Storm Sente Remembers An Exchange With Sebastian Donovan

Storm Sente had just had sex with Mia Fey and was now rowing back to England. He was careful not to get spotted by the searchlights otherwise Donald Trump would arrest him for sneaking past his invisible wall.

Storm rowed and rowed all while feeling oddly unsatisfied, as if his sexual desires had not yet been fulfilled. He looked at his watch. It was 11:59PM, just one minute until it became March 21.

Storm wondered why he was feeling this way, when a silhouette of Professor Layton appeared in his head.

“Every puzzle has an answer!”

Then, for reasons unknown to him at the time, his mind drifted back to a forgotten memory from long ago.

MARCH 15

"Very good work in there today, Mr. Sente," said Crown Prosecutor Sebastian Donovan. "I knew that Mendax was suspicious, but as prosecutor I had no power to stop him. I couldn't be more glad that such a strong brave soul as yourself was there to defeat him."

Sebastian Donovan leaned over Storm seductively. Storm felt oddly attracted to him.

"Well, Sente, we must now part ways... unless you had any better ideas."

Storm considered coming up with a better idea, but he could not quite understand this feeling within him. As such, he decided he was in no position to consent to anything. Because of this, he declined.

"Understood. I respect your decision to hold off," said Donovan. "Do let us meet again, in court."

The sexy man turned around and walked away and Storm returned to the boat in the middle of the Pacific Ocean (he was going the long way to avoid being spotted by Trump).

"Those feelings... they were not meaningless," said Storm. "The reason I am unsatisfied even after fucking two extremely attractive women is that I do not find them attractive at all!"

What Storm had suffered from was compulsive heterosexuality, a false desire for heterosexual sex as a result of internalized homophobia. Homophobia is dangerous and must be exterminated for this reason. But that is a lesson for another day.


End file.
